1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing equipment and, more specifically, to an improved fishing lure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The sport fishing industry has become a huge business. According to reports, the sport fishing industry is over a $28 billion business. Anglers are constantly searching for technological advances and advantages to catch fish and to compete in catching fish against other anglers. Examples of such technological advances include scent-impregnated lures and high-tech fish finders, which tend to increase the effectiveness of the angler.
There are several different categories of fishing lures on the market. They include, but are not limited to, crankbaits, spinnerbaits, soft-plastic lures, jigs, topwaters, and spoons. Crankbaits are formed as a hard plastic diving lure. Spinnerbaits are lures that include spinning blade(s) to provide slight undulations of the lure that mimic a small fish swimming. Soft-plastics lures typically take the form of rubber worms, lizards, etc. Jigs take the form of heavy lures that extend vertically from the fishing line in the water. Topwaters are lures that float on the surface of the water. In general, most anglers have several lures from each of these categories in their tackle box, wherein each lure may be preferred for specific fishing situations or for a particular type of fish.
As stated above, soft-plastics lures typically take the form of rubber worms, lizards, etc. There are several problems with current soft plastic lures. First, when trying to set the hook to catch the fish, many times, the soft-plastic lure will slip out of the mouth of the fish. This is due to the fact that most current soft-plastic lures are too flexible and slick. Another problem with current soft-plastic lures are that the lures don't move in a realistic manner. When an angler is pulling the lure through the water, the movement of most soft plastic lures do not imitate authentic water life.
Therefore, a need existed to provide an improved fishing lure. The improved fishing lure must overcome the problems associated with prior art fishing lures. The improved fishing lure must be better able to set the hook in the fish. The improved fishing lure must also move in a more realistic manner.